


Lilac

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: He stood frozen in the doorway, mouth gaped at the sight before him. Eddie was sitting on their bed, a book in hand, but what really caught his attention was what he was wearing.





	Lilac

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinks: lingerie.

Richie turned the key in the door and swung it open, calling out ‘Honey, I’m home!’ as he walked through. He kicked off his shoes, frowning when he didn’t get a response from Eddie. “Eddie? Eddie Spaghetti? You home babe?”

“Call me that again and I won’t be home.”

Richie laughed and headed towards their bedroom. “Call you what? Babe or Ed-”

He stood frozen in the doorway, mouth gaped at the sight before him. Eddie was sitting on their bed, a book in hand, but what really caught his attention was what he was wearing. A silky, lilac nightgown that barely covered his crotch, giving Richie just a glimpse of the matching panties underneath. His dick was hard in seconds as his eyes roamed over his boyfriend’s body.

“Oh fuck, baby.”

“Something wrong?” Eddie asked, not even looking up from his book.

Richie started to crawl onto the bed, taking Eddie’s book and setting it aside. Eddie didn’t even seem to be a little disappointed to having his reading interrupted, which makes Richie think the book was just for show. He cupped one of Eddie’s cheeks and leaned in for a kiss, tasting strawberries from the chapstick Eddie liked to use. He didn’t stop kissing him, deepening it as he ran his hand down the front of Eddie’s gown. Eddie moaning softly as he palmed him. 

“You know damn well what this does to me,” Richie said a moment later, pulling back to look at him. 

“You said you were having a rough night, I thought I would make it a little better,” Eddie said. “Did it work?” Richie nodded and Eddie smiled, giving Richie a gentle push back. “Lay down.” Richie complied and Eddie straddled him, leaning down for another kiss, feeling Richie’s hand moving up the back of his gown. 

“Do you maybe want to switch things up?” Richie asked.“Let me fuck you tonight?”

Eddie chuckled softly and kissed Richie. “Why do you think I wore this?” He kissed him again before saying, “I may have played with myself a bit before you got home. I wanted to make myself nice and ready for you, Rich.”

Richie looked at him surprised before slipping a hand under Eddie’s panties and having little trouble sliding a finger into Eddie’s hole. Eddie moaned, his hips bucking. Richie groaned before he pulling Eddie in for another kiss, pulling his hand away so he could start yanking the panties down. "Off. Take these off."


End file.
